Marry You
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Edward and Bella are in Las Vegas for the weekend. After winning tons of money from the casino, Edward decides to pop the question to Bella... again. Rated T for mild sexual references. Based on the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.


**Wow! The one-shots are pouring out of me this week! Haha :P**

**I really hope you like this. It's based on the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**(Oh, and this takes place probably 3 years after Breaking Dawn.)**

**-x-**

"Go all in." Edward murmured in my ear. "Trust me."

I took an unneeded breath and pushed every single one of my chips to the center of the table. I shouldn't feel nervous; if I lost the winnings we'd earned, we had loads more. But I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the other players at the table. Though I could no longer blush, I'd still be humiliated if I lost everything.

Edward and I were in Las Vegas for the weekend. Carlisle and Esme had given us the plane tickets for Christmas, and had urged us to go and get some alone time. How could we say no to a weekend all to ourselves? So we'd left a few weeks later and here we were, gambling all our money away in casinos.

We'd hadn't lost any money at _all_, due to Edward's special skill of knowing what cards our opponents had. Texas Hold 'em was our best game, and we were both so good at it that we'd gained over three thousand dollars in winnings so far. But as we won more and more money from the other gamblers, I'd started to feel nervous that we were going to lose it all to someone. Edward had told me earlier that it didn't matter how much money we lost, because we were already extremely wealthy (what with Alice predicting changes in the Stock Market and the fact that Carlisle was a high paid doctor). But as I said before, I didn't want to risk the embarrassment of handing all our winnings over to some guy who got lucky.

The dealer placed the last card face up on the table; it was an ace.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, grabbing everyone's chips and pulling it towards Edward and I. "Pair of aces!"

"Fantastic job, Mrs. Cullen." Edward breathed in my ear, and I grinned.

"Another game?" the dealer questioned, shuffling the cards.

"No, we're good." I nodded my head to the other players and Edward helped me out of my seat.

"Nice game." one of the men sighed, reaching forward to shake my hand.

"_Really_ nice." a woman added. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"My husband taught me all he knows." I pointed to Edward and he smiled.

"Years and years of practice." he said to the woman.

She seemed to space out for a second as she stared at Edward's perfect features. I was also aware of the man staring at me from the corner of his eyes. He saw me looking and winked.

"Okay, time to go." Edward said lightly.

The dealer handed us our winnings (we'd now reached our goal of four thousand dollars), and we turned away from the table. I grabbed Edward's hand and he led me away from the table and over to a slot machine.

"We should be ashamed of ourselves. All we do is dazzle people." I giggled. "And sometimes by complete accident."

He chuckled and turned towards the machine. "Want to try your luck on this thing? I can't do anything to make sure you win this time."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Give me some quarters, Cullen."

He handed me a few and I shoved them into the coin slot. I pulled the lever and the little pictures began to flicker.

"Cherry." I said eagerly. "Cherry..."

"Orange." Edward sighed as the last picture froze. "Want to try again?"

I didn't reply, I just grabbed the quarters from his hand and put them into the machine. Once the lever was pulled, the pictures began to move again.

"Orange.." he said gripping my hand. "Cherry. Ugh."

"You try." I said, and he smiled.

Quarter; lever; pictures. We waited for the first picture to come to a halt.

"Money bag..." I said excitedly. "Money bag..."

"Cherry." Edward groaned.

"One more time." I encouraged him; he shook his head.

"You go. Fourth times the charm, right?" he winked.

I grabbed the money and slid it inside. I pulled the lever, and squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

"Money bag.." Edward murmured. "Money bag.."

"Money bag!" I exclaimed.

The "JACKPOT" lights flicked on, and loud congratulatory music began to play. Everyone's head turned to see who had won.

"We won!" I squealed excitedly. "We won!"

The quarters began to fall from the bottom and we found ourselves holding fifty dollars in prize money. Edward kissed me long and hard, gripping my waist and holding me to him until I was forced to pull away. There were too many people watching; I didn't want to completely lose myself.

"That was _definitely_ all you." Edward complimented. "Wonderful job, Bella!"

"Thanks." I said, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on! Let's change this up for a bill."

After changing up our quarters for a fifty dollar bill, Edward and I counted up exactly how much we'd accumulated tonight.

"Four thousand, two hundred, and fifty dollars." he said happily. "What should we spend it on?"

"Hmmm... I'll think about it." I replied, smiling crazily. "Come on, let's go outside and look at the city lights."

I gripped his hand and walked outside into the busy streets of Las Vegas. Cars honked, neon lights flashed, people spoke loudly to one another over the bustling noises of the city; it was a nice change. Forks definitely didn't have the excitement that this city held. It was different, but amazing.

Edward and I walked down the street, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth in happiness. I felt drunk; drunk on cheer perhaps. Or maybe just drunk on love.

Edward seemed to feel exactly the same way.

"I know what we should spend the money on." Edward said, peering at me sneakily.

"What?" I asked, still smiling.

We came to a stop in front of a taxi, and I looked at him curiously.

"Want to get married?" he asked, eyes bright. "Again?"

I stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Come on, think about it. No one will ever know. 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas', right?" he quoted, smiling.

He didn't seem to be joking. I thought about it for a second, biting my icy lip. Getting married in Vegas... it had been my ideal wedding from the very start. And we didn't even have to invite anyone. It could just be me and Edward.

"Yeah." I replied quickly, suddenly excited. "Totally."

"Great!" he said enthusiastically, looking a little surprised. "Let's go! There's a little chapel on the boulevard; we'll go there."

"Sounds like a plan." I winked, and he opened the door to the taxi in front of us. "But shouldn't we get proper outfits first?"

He chuckled and got in the backseat beside me. "Whatever you want."

He instructed the driver to take us to the nearest clothing store. It was only five minutes away, and once we were inside, we split up to go find some random outfits to wear. I was definitely not going to wear a white dress. I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans, some black converse, a zebra striped t-shirt and a black vest. After buying it, I decided to check out the lingerie section while I waited for Edward. I noticed a little white veil that was meant for the underwear, but it would totally work for the wedding. Of course, the little white thong and bra were too good to pass up, so I bought those too. A little treat for our "honeymoon" later tonight.

Edward met me in front of the store with his bags. "Let's head to the chapel, shall we?"

I nodded eagerly and he flagged down a taxi.

"To the little white chapel." Edward said to the driver.

"Getting married?" he replied, smiling. "You know, they have a great Elvis impersonator there."

"Really?" I asked, grinning as he started driving. "To marry us?"

"Yeah; of course, they also have a normal priest as well." he said, rolling his eyes. "But where's the fun in that?"

We arrived at the Chapel and the driver wished us the best for the rest of our life, which was nice. That drunk feeling was overpowering me again as we walked into the entrance and went up to the front desk. Edward rang the bell and a little man dressed in a white suit ran out, smiling. His blood had a very perfume-y smell to it; something I would have matched more to a woman than to a guy. But whatever.

"How can I help you?" he asked happily in a squeaky little voice.

"We want to get married." Edward said, smiling back.

"Wonderful!" the man clapped his hands together and turned to me.

He almost fell backwards when he saw me, and I would have blushed if I was human. Of course, he wouldn't have been stunned by my beauty if that were the case.

He composed himself and told Edward the price. We paid and signed a bunch of paperwork, then headed to the bathrooms to get ready. I dressed slowly, trying to savor this one peaceful moment. I couldn't believe it; we were actually going to go through with this, and do what so many people before us had done. Get married in Vegas.

Once I was dressed, I carefully placed the veil on my head and looked in the mirror. I looked perfect. Well, in my opinion anyway. I was sure that if Alice was here she would be personally offended at my wardrobe choice. But that didn't matter, because Alice _wasn't_ here; it was just me and Edward, and Edward didn't care what I wore. I'm sure he wouldn't even care if I wore nothing at all, but that might be awkward for Elvis.

I came out of the bathroom and walked back out to the front desk. The little man wasn't there, so I just stood there to wait for Edward. He was taking a long time, and I was starting the get the feeling that something was wrong when the little man came into the room.

"Ready?" he squeaked, smiling.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned, scrunching my eyebrows in concern.

"Your boyfriend? He just arrived at the altar." the man replied, chuckling. "Now, would you like to walk down the aisle by yourself? Or I could walk you of course." he looked hopeful that I would choose the latter.

"I'll go by myself." I said politely.

He smiled slightly. "Alright. When the music starts, open the doors and walk through. What kind of flowers would you like to carry? We have a very wide selection..."

"Do you have freesia?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"Oh, yes! Just one moment!" he disappeared and returned again with a bouquet of white freesia.

I smiled and he handed it to me.

"Alright. Any particular song you'd like to walk down the aisle to?"

I thought for a moment. "'We Are The Champions'?" I asked, grinning.

"Sure thing. As soon as the music starts, go through the doors." he reminded me.

And then he was gone. Probably to go put the music on the stereo. I took an unneeded breath, and I was immediately reminded of what we'd been doing less than two hours ago. Gambling to getting married? Edward could be extremely unpredictable when he wanted to be.

The music suddenly began, and I waited for the chorus to start before I swung open the doors. As the chorus blared over the loudspeakers, I began to walk down the aisle with a smile on my face. And there was Edward, wearing black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt which almost matched his pale skin, and a black leather jacket. He was wearing black converse too, and he was grinning at my song choice. Of course, as soon as he saw me, his smile grew even wider. By the time the chorus ended, I'd reached the alter and was standing directly across from Edward.

I only then noticed that the Elvis impersonator was standing before us, sunglasses and all. He began to read the vows in an Elvis-esque voice. The vow renewal was pretty similar to our first wedding, but I didn't know for sure, because I wasn't really paying attention. I just stared into Edward's eyes as we said our vows, and then Edward pulled something out of his pocket. For a fleeting second I was worried that he'd bought me another ring. But it was just a Ring Pop.

"Wow." I said, giggling. "It's beautiful."

He chucked and slid it onto my finger. Then, he handed me one to slide onto his. Too bad they'd go to waste after the wedding; we couldn't eat them.

A few moments later, we were kissing, and it was everything I'd imagined and more. Pure bliss.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. "More than anything else on this Earth. You hold me here, Isabella. You're my everything."

If I could cry, I would have cried at those words. All I could do was say an "I love you too" in return and then go right back to kissing him.

And then we were running; down the aisle and out the door, and then out into the empty parking lot. "We Are The Champions" began to play again and I wrapped my arms around Edward as we danced around.

"Want to get back to the hotel?" he murmured in my ear after the song was over.

"Yes." I whispered seductively. "I bought a few nice things that match the veil, you know."

"Really?" he asked quietly, and I could heard the excitement in his voice. "And what do you plan to do while your wearing those things?"

"Hmm... I can tell you one thing and one thing only." I said, pulling away.

"What?"

I leaned back in, pressing my lips to his ear. "'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'."

**-x-**

**I hope you liked it! Please review with your thoughts, and feel free to subscribe for more one-shots and stories! Yesterday I posted a one-shot about Edward and Bella revealing to everyone at school that they're dating (a scene which Stephenie sadly didn't put in the book). Please check it out and review! Thanks :)**

**-Catherine**


End file.
